


since i got time, what i'm gonna do

by anotherdirtycomputer



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: 420 blaze it, Bisexual Tommy Shepherd, Canon Bisexual Character, Crack Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Marijuana, im hip and cool yall, it doesnt say in the fic but just know my tommy always is, silly fic, thats such an old tag, trans tommy shepherd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer
Summary: Tommy has trouble sleeping, so he wakes his boyfriend up at 4:20 a.m.





	since i got time, what i'm gonna do

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt sleep last night until like. 6 am. i wrote this at 4:20 am when i looked over to my sleeping friend and had to physically restrain myself from shaking her awake and making her laugh at weed with me
> 
> yes, the title is from a snoop dogg song. im hip
> 
> deepest apologies to anyone waiting for me to update 'guess who' :T im flunking all of my classes and im about to lose my financial aid so ive been #panicking and writing small things instead - ive got it all planned out and can publish it soon! ♡ already started writing, just need to put more words together
> 
> anyways these notes are longer than the fic enjoy gay nonsense

Tommy shook David's shoulder gently, careful of the head against his chest. "David," he whispered, feeling David's stubble scratch his collarbone. "Are you up, David? Are you awake?"

David stared bleerily through the dark, barely able to make out the shaky blob that identified Tommy's presence. His glasses were far away, left on the desk instead of the bedside table. He didn't even bother to reach for them.

He asked, "Tommy?", but his sleep-slack mouth made it an incoherent squawk.

Tommy whispered again, "David, listen. Sweetheart." He put his hand on David's midback, flat-palmed and tender. "It's 4:20."

David stared, though his poor eyesight made Tommy look like a smudged ink thumbprint, or an old watercolor painting dropped in dark waters.

"A.M." Tommy clarified.

Silence followed while David struggled to comprehend what was said and why it mattered. Sleep-addled and startled, no epiphany or strike of understanding came. But, Tommy was warm, so David nodded, confused and desperate to close his eyes again.

He laid his head back down on Tommy's chest, bringing his hand up to rest comfortable against his lover's stomach. "Okay." His eyes blinked slowly, coaxed closed by the allure of sleep. "Smoke weed," he suggested lightly, the way a man wishes another good luck or fortune. Finally, his eyelids slid shut, refusing to reopen.

"Yeah," said Tommy, sagely. His heart fluttered suddenly, terrifyingly, to remind him how much he truly, unwaveringly loved the man in his arms, and he struggled to speak louder than a whisper. "Smoke weed every day."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are a bi's best friend!


End file.
